comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Arrow
Green Arrow is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Green Arrow #49: 06 Feb 2019 Current Issue :Green Arrow #50: 06 Mar 2019 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #50. Characters Main Characters *'Green Arrow/Oliver Queen' - The greatest archer in the world, he uses his abilities to fight crime. - wikipedia:Green Arrow Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Green Arrow #50 Green Arrow #49 Past Storylines Green Arrow #72 "Seeing Red" Part 4 of 4 Green Arrow #71 "Seeing Red" Part 3 of 4 Green Arrow #70 "Seeing Red" Part 2 of 4 Green Arrow #69 "Seeing Red" Part 1 of 4 Green Arrow #68 "The Away Game" Part 3 of 3 Green Arrow #67 "The Away Game" Part 2 of 3 Green Arrow #66 "The Away Game" Part 1 of 3 Green Arrow #65 "A Kick To The Front Then A Kick To The Back Then A Good Side-Kick!" Green Arrow #57 Dr. Light battles Connor & Speedy at the Steadman building, and nearly kills Speedy. When Black Lighting and Ollie show up, Light captures and speeds away with Ollie. Light shows Ollie a video transmission of Merlyn--the archer/assassin--on a notebook computer. merlyn triggers a device that blows-up the Steadman building. Green Arrow #54 "Heading Into The Light Part One: His Name Is My Name, Too" - Green Arrow has the help of Black Lightning as he's trying to track down Doctor Light. They have some luck, and track Dr Light to... Dr Light, the former Dr Light Kimiyo Hoshi. Dr Light defeats Kimiyo and takes her powers completely, and when Green Arrow and Black Lightning arrive at the hospital she tries to warn them that it's a trap. Too late, as Killer Frost and Mirror Master arrive. Green Arrow #53 In an effort to find and cure the monstrous Solomon Grundy, Green Arrow teams up with Dr. Chrissie Cavendish, a S.T.A.R. Labs scientist who claims to be Grundy's great-great-granddaughter. But Dr. Cavendish doesn't want to cure Grundy--she wants to become like Grundy, and she uses a sample of Grundy's blood to transform herself into a powerful but hideous monster. Green Arrow battles against the transformed Dr. Cavendish, and after subduing her takes her back to S.T.A.R. Labs in hopes of curing her. Green Arrow #52 "Identity Crisis... Again" Green Arrow #51 "Anarky in the USA" - fill-in issue. Green Arrow #50 "All Together Now" - extra-sized anniversary issue. Green Arrow #49 "New Business Part 3: Road Trip" - Roy has apparently just been caught in the explosion of Forest Trust Bank in Star City, but is actually a captive of Drakon. Meanwhile, the Outsiders show up to help Green Arrow discover that Roy wasn't killed after all. In the wreckage of the blast, they find a riddle. Collections Hardcovers *'Jack Kirby Omnibus, vol. 1: Starring Green Arrow' - Collects Green Arrow stories from Adventure Comics & World's Finest Comics. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401231071 *'Green Arrow: The Golden Age Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects Green Arrow stories from Adventure Comics vol. 1 #103-117, More Fun Comics #73-107, & World's Finest Comics #7-28. - *'Absolute Green Arrow by Kevin Smith' - Collects vol. 3 #1-15. "Green Arrow is back from the dead, leading the Dark Knight to investigate his mysterious return, while a silent killer targets costumed vigilantes..." - *'Green Arrow: Archer's Quest Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 3 #16-21. "Oliver Queen takes a moody, dangerous trip down memory lane as he and his former ward Arsenal seek out a series of legendary artifacts from his past and along the way run into the likes of the Shade, Solomon Grundy, and Catman!" - *'Green Arrow/Black Canary: The Wedding Album' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5 plus the GA/BC Wedding Special. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are ready to exchange vows — but can they make it down the aisle alive?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401218415 *'Green Arrow: Into the Woods' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. "After Star City was devastated by an attack by the villain Prometheus, the White Lantern Ring gave birth to a massive, mysterious forest located at the center of the destruction. Now, Green Arrow lives in the woods and strikes against crime and corruption as a modern day Robin Hood." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230733 *'Green Arrow: Salvation' - Collects vol. 5 #8-15. "Green Arrow defends the forest as a modern day Robin Hood from all that would do it harm. But how will Oliver’s actions pave the way for Earth’s new protector?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401233945 *'Green Arrow by Jeff Lemire Deluxe Edition' - Collects vol. 6 #17-34 & Futures End. - *'Green Arrow: The Rebirth Deluxe Edition, Book One' - Collects vol. 7 #1-11 & Rebirth. - *'Green Arrow: A Celebration of 75 Years' - Collects ??? - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Green Arrow by Mike Grell Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-50 & The Longbow Hunters #1-3. - - (forthcoming, June 2020) Trade Paperbacks *'Green Arrow: Hunter's Moon' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Green Arrow hunts down a child killer, races to find a lost biological weapon before Chinese spies can find it, and tackles a rash of inner-city violence." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243266 *'Green Arrow, vol. 2: Here There Be Dragons' - Collects vol. 2 #7-12. "Green Arrow heads to Alaska to investigate gang activity, only to run afoul of the archer known as Shado. Now they must work together to stay one step ahead of Yakuza killers while trying to learn who set them up." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 3: The Trial of Oliver Queen' - Collects vol. 2 #13-20. "Green Arrow relocates to Portland to be with Black Canary. But after helping out a local resident, he finds himself the target of an assassin who wants to bring his own brand of deadly vigilante justice to the city." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 4: Blood of the Dragon' - Collects vol. 2 #21-28. "Green Arrow must team up with Shado to rescue her son from the Yakuza. Then, the Emerald Archer is called to Nottingham, England, to investigate a young witch. And, the Warlord arrives in Green Arrow’s hometown of Seattle." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 5: The Black Arrow' - Collects vol. 2 #29-38. "Green Arrow ventures into the last frontier, Alaska, to investigate an oil spill. And back home, Oliver must assist in a drug bust that goes terribly wrong, until Black Canary comes to his rescue." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 6: Last Action Hero' - Collects vol. 2 #39-45. "After leaving Seattle following an epic confrontation with his nemesis Eddie Fyers, Ollie wanders to Canada in search of finding himself again as a stunt coordinator on a Hollywood film being shot on location. However, he soon finds that his new friends aren’t everything, and everyone, they seem." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 7: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 2 #51-62. "When Oliver Queen comes face-to-face with death, he must decide whether the justice he fights for is worth the lives of those who fight against it. Plus, Green Arrow teams up with Israeli intelligence agents to track down missing radioactive materials." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 8: The Hunt for the Red Dragon' - Collects vol. 2 #63-72. "When asked to find a woman with a unique red dragon tattoo, Green Arrow’s hunt for justice becomes more than a mere manhunt, as Oliver’s prey is Shado, once his foe and his lover." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 9: Old Tricks' - Collects vol. 2 #73-80, plus Green Arrow: The Wonder Year #1-4. "A U.S. congressman is the sole witness as Green Arrow faces a countdown to save the life of a Vietnam vet." - *'Green Lantern: Emerald Allies' - Collects vol. 2 #104, 110-111, 125-126, plus Green Lantern vol. 3 #76-77 & 92. - WorldCat - ISBN 1563896036 *'Green Arrow: Quiver' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #1-10. "the original Green Arrow, Oliver Queen, reemerges after years of being assumed dead. But many people, including Black Canary, his ex-lover, Arsenal, his ex-partner, Connor Hawke, his son and temporary successor and Batman, the Darknight Detective, want to know how Green Arrow survived the exploding airplane and where he has been." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898020 *'Green Arrow: The Sounds of Violence' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #11-15. "This graphic novel puts Oliver Queen and his closest loved ones directly in the madman's bullseye. Plus, the relationship between Ollie and his son/successor Connor Hawke is explored, while Mia -- the young girl whom Green Arrow saved -- flirts with becoming a new 'Speedy.' Also, Ollie rekindles his romance with Dinah Lance, a.k.a. Black Canary!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200451 *'Green Arrow: The Archer's Quest' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #16-21. "The Emerald Archer returns from the dead and sets off on an adventure that tests his courage and brings formerly hidden facets of the Green Arrow legend to light." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401200443 *'Green Arrow: Straight Shooter' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #26-31. "When Green Arrow discovers corporate corruption in Star City, he goes after those responsible. The last thing he expects is a fight with a 3-ton ogre! As he delves into this mystery, he also falls into an unexpected romance, with tragic results." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202004 *'Green Arrow: City Walls' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #32, 34-39. "Green Arrow must marshal the most unlikely army of all to save Star City -- and the world -- from a demonic threat. But the consequences may be worse than the problem!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204643 *'Green Arrow: Moving Targets' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #40-50. "Star City's underworld has been taken over by Brick, who, along with the Riddler, wants Green Arrow dead! And Mia Dearden, Green Arrow's new ward, also faces new highs and lows!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209300 *'Green Arrow: Heading Into the Light' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #52, 54-59. "Green Arrow deals with the lingering ramifications of Identity Crisis in this volume, featuring a guest appearance by Zatanna! Plus, Black Lightning joins Green Arrow as the pair track the unpredictable Dr. Light. And will an onslaught of villains mean the end for Star City?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401210945 *'Green Arrow: Crawling from the Wreckage' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #60-65. "One year after the events of Infinite Crisis, Oliver Queen finds himself in the unlikely role of Star City's mayor. How did he make the transition from super-hero to politician? One thing's for sure - his arch-enemy, Deathstroke, is aiming for an assassination!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212328 *'Green Arrow: Road to Jericho' - Collects Green Arrow vol. 3 #66-75. "Batman shows up in Star City on the trail of his former sidekick turned villain, the Red Hood, who has targeted Green Arrow's teen female partner, Speedy. Will she be destroyed despite the best efforts of the Dark Knight and Emerald Archer's? Plus, more secrets from One Year Later are revealed!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401215084 *'Green Arrow: Year One' - Collects the Year One mini-series. "Oliver Queen has been a faithful member of the Justice League of America and defended Star City with his trusty bow and an arsenal of deadly arrows for years - now thrill to the definitive tale of how he became Green Arrow." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217435 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 1: The Wedding Album' - Collects vol. 4 #1-5 plus the GA/BC Wedding Special. "Green Arrow and Black Canary are ready to exchange vows — but can they make it down the aisle alive?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222196 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 2: Family Business' - Collects vol. 4 #6-10. "The League of Assassins has mortally wounded Connor Hawke! Now it’s up to Green Arrow and Black Canary to enlist Batman and Plastic Man to help save the young hero’s life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401220169 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 3: A League of Their Own' - Collects vol. 4 #11-14 & Green Arrow Secret Files #1. "Green Arrow and Black Canary finally discover the whereabouts of Connor Hawke – but can they save him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222501 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 4: Enemies List' - Collects vol. 4 #15-20. "A new villain gives Oliver Queen reason to reflect on how much his life has changed since he married Dinah Lance — but Black Canary doesn’t have time to contemplate since she’s busy battling Cupid!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401224989 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 5: Big Game' - Collects vol. 4 #21-26. "Green Arrow and Black Canary’s marriage hits a rocky patch when a dangerous new vigilante called Cupid becomes obsessed with Ollie and decides to knock off his former foes." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227090 *'Green Arrow/Black Canary, vol. 6: Five Stages' - Collects vol. 4 #27-30. "new villainess Cupid teams with Green Arrow to face down Black Canary and – Green Arrow? Then, Cupid’s mysterious and menacing past is revealed as she wreaks a horrible vengeance upon Police Lieutenant Hilton." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401228984 *'Green Arrow: Into the Woods' - Collects vol. 5 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401230741 *'Green Arrow: Salvation' - Collects vol. 5 #8-15. - WorldCat - ISBN 140123528X *'Green Arrow, vol. 1: The Midas Touch' - Collects vol. 6 #1-6. "Oliver Queen is armed with cutting-edge weaponry and illegally gained intel (courtesy of his team at QCore)! As Green Arrow, he’s shooting first and asking questions later as he travels the world to bring outlaws to justice… and breaking every law there is in the process." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234860 *'Green Arrow, vol. 2: Triple Threat' - Collects vol. 6 #7-13. "When Green Arrow meets genetically modified triplets known as Skylark, he is entranced by their beauty and the new technology they give him. But what is the truth about their father, King Leer, and his work?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238424 *'Green Arrow, vol. 3: Harrow' - Collects vol. 6 #0 & 14-16, plus The Savage Hawkman #14 & Justice League #8. "Oliver Queen crosses paths with both Hawkman and the entire Justice League! As if that’s not enough, he must liberate Seattle’s waterfront from the grip of Harrow, a thug who’s running guns into the city! Also, Green Arrow’s downward spiral begins as he loses Q-Corps, and discover the events that led up to the birth of Green Arrow." - WorldCat - ISBN 140124405X *'Green Arrow, vol. 4: The Kill Machine' - Collects vol. 6 #17-24. "A mysterious villain called Komodo knows Oliver Queens’s secrets and uses them to rob Oliver of all his wealth and his company. Now on the run from this seemingly unstoppable force, Ollie finds himself in a mystery involving his father and the island where he first became Green Arrow!" - *'Green Arrow, vol. 5: The Outsiders War' - Collects vol. 6 #25-31. "Green Arrow discovers that his stranding on a desert island was not just an accident – and there are sinister forces at work behind it all! The Queen family is embroiled in a war generations old. A war of clans. A war of outsiders." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 6: Broken' - Collects vol. 6 #32-34 & Futures End #1. "Seattle is under siege and Diggle’s in the grip of crimelord Richard Dragon and his Longbow Hunters!" - *'Green Arrow, vol. 7: Kingdom' - Collects vol. 6 #35-40. "Ollie finds himself back in Seattle on a mission from a mystery woman. But Green Arrow can hardly catch his breath, as he finds new allies and a new mission. What will Oliver do when he must face off against the deadly assassin known as Merlyn?" - *'Green Arrow, vol. 8: The Nightbirds' - Collects vol. 6 #41-47 & Annual #1. "Oliver Queen is back in Seattle and he’s not only got to keep the city safe, he’s also got to look out for his half-sister Emiko, who’s now under his guardianship. But balancing the life of a superhero and a family man is hard when horrifying threats like the mysterious Night Birds are snatching people out of the sky at random." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 9: Outbreak' - Collects vol. 6 #48-52 & Annual #1. "A horrific viral outbreak threatens Seattle and beyond, and Oliver Queen finds himself infected, isolated, and incurable. With a shred of hope, Green Arrow embarks on a quest for the one person in the world that may be able to save him. But he's not the only one looking for a cure: Deathstroke has joined the race for a cure, and there's nothing deadlier than the world's greatest assassin." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 1: The Death and Life of Oliver Queen' - Collects vol. 7 #1-5 & Rebirth. "A budding relationship with Black Canary forces Ollie to confront the fact that you can't fight 'the man' if you are 'the man.' And one by one, all of his friends leave him, and all the money in the world won't bring them back when he needs them most." - - (forthcoming, January 2017) *'Green Arrow, vol. 2: Island of Scars' - Collects vol. 7 #6-11. "In a tale from happier but no less dangerous times, Green Arrow labors to train a new apprentice who's every bit as deadly as his fiercest villains: a teenage girl, that happens to be his half-sister! But before Emiko and Ollie can embrace as family, they have to save Seattle from a foe that can see the future of anyone he chooses—anyone, that is, except for Emiko Queen…" - - (forthcoming, April 2017) *'Green Arrow, vol. 3: Emerald Outlaw' - Collects vol. 7 #12-17. "Snow falls on Seattle as its mayoral race heats up with a rash of murders that implicate a deadly archer. As a city wonders what's become of its Emerald Archer, Green Arrow and Black Canary race to rule out their prime suspect: Emiko Queen." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 4: The Rise of Star City' - Collects vol. 7 #18-25. "Oliver Queen and Roy Harper once patrolled the streets as Green Arrow and Speedy, but a massive falling-out left them estranged for years. Now, learn the truth behind the tragic dissolution—and triumphant reunion—of one of comics’ most iconic super-duos as Green Arrow and Arsenal join forces once more! Oliver Queen’s company has been up to no good since his supposed death, but Green Arrow is on the scene to make things right. Unfortunately for Ollie, he’s the last person his former sidekick wants to see." - - (forthcoming, December 2017) *'Green Arrow, vol. 5: Hard-Traveling Hero' - Collects vol. 7 #26-31. "They killed Oliver Queen. They made an outlaw of Green Arrow. Now the Ninth Circle will gather its forces to destroy the hero's very soul. Buildings will topple. Innocents will starve. Disease will spread. And Seattle will die." - *'Green Arrow, vol. 6: Trial of Two Cities' - Collects vol. 7 #33-38. "With the Ninth Circle crippled by Green Arrow and the Justice League, the Emerald Archer returns to a Star City ripe for a resistance. But Ollie Queen has one pesky thing to deal with first: his trial for murder! Then, it's a revelation Ollie Queen could never have imagined, even in his darkest dreams. Long thought dead, his mother, Moira, is alive; she's a leader of the Ninth Circle; she's responsible for destroying Seattle; and because of Green Arrow, her partners are going to kill her!" - *'Green Arrow, vol. 7: Citizen's Arrest' - Collects vol. 7 #43-47 & Annual #2. "Seattle’s in for a shake-up when Green Arrow crosses quivers with a new vigilante “hero” dubbed the Citizen, who’s hell-bent on exposing the corrupt and criminal one-percenters operating in the Emerald City." - - *'Green Arrow, vol. 8: The End of the Road' - Collects vol. 7 #39-42 & 48-50. "The Emerald Archer’s world will be forever changed with a mystery six months in the making as the box that could destroy the Justice League is opened! But first Ollie will have to keep villains at bay, including Count Vertigo and Parasite! Is he throwing himself into the hero game because of a death wish? Not if Black Canary has anything to say about it." - *'Heroes in Crisis: The Price and Other Tales' - Collects vol. 7 #45 & 48-50, plus Batman vol. 3 #64-65 & Flash vol. 5 #64-65 & Annual #2. - (forthcoming, September 2019) *'Green Arrow by Kevin Smith' - Collects vol. 3 #1-15. - *'Green Arrow: War of the Clans' - Collects vol. 6 #17-34 & Futures End. - History Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Creative Team Volume 6 Writer: J.T. Krull (#1-3). Writers: Keith Giffen & Dan Jurgens (#4-6). Writer: Ann Nocenti (#7-16). Writer (#17-34): Jeff Lemire. Artists: Dan Jurgens & George Perez (#1-6). Artist: Harvey Tolibao (#7-16). Artist/Covers (#17-34): Andrea Sorrentino. Publishing History * volume 1: #1-4, 1983 (mini-series) * volume 2: #1-137, 1988-1998 * volume 3: #1-75, 2001-2007 * volume 4: #1-32, 2007-2010 (#1-29 as Green Arrow/Black Canary) * volume 5: #1-15, 2010-2011 * volume 6: #1-52, 2011-2016 * volume 7: #1-50, 2016-2019 Future Publication Dates :Heroes in Crisis: The Price and Other Tales TP: 25 Sep 2019 :Green Arrow by Mike Grell Omnibus, vol. 1 HC: 24 Jun 2020 News & Features * 02 Jun 2014 - [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/2014/06/02/green-arrow-comic-book-series/9865947/ Green Arrow writer dusts off the Longbow Hunters] * 04 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/ann-nocenti-green-arrow-12014.html Ann Nocenti Plans For a More Pointed Ollie in Green Arrow] * 20 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/keith-giffen-dcnu-green-arrow-110920.html Keith Giffen Takes Aim on DCnU Green Arrow in December] * 24 Aug 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-take-2-green-arrow-110824.html DCnU Take 2: J.T. Krul On Green Arrow's New Locale, Dinah] * 27 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-green-arrow Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Green Arrow] * 28 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Green-Arrow-Krul-Relaunch-Interview-100428.html Krul & Green Arrow: Star City's "Outlaw For the People"] * 12 Feb 2009 - Cupid ♥ Green Arrow * 21 Jan 2009 - Faces of Evil Flashback: Jericho & Merlyn * 18 Dec 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/081218-mike-norton-green-arrow.html Mike Norton Reinvents Himself on Green Arrow/Black Canary] * 24 Jul 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080724-comiccon-new-green-arrow-writer.html SDCC '08 - New Green Arrow/Black Canary Writer Talks] * 10 Apr 2008 - Word Balloon: Mike Norton (audio) * 05 Oct 2007 - Talking to Cliff Chiang * 24 Sep 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=130572 Spoiler Sport: Judd Winick on the GA/BC Wedding Special] * 22 Aug 2007 - Shooting Straight - 1986-2007 * 21 Aug 2007 - Shooting Straight - 1941-1986 * 05 Jul 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=119545 Jock on Green Arrow: Year One] * 22 Jun 2007 - Judd Winick: Mayors, Marriage & More * 25 May 2007 - Andy Diggle's Year One with Green Arrow * 30 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10178 Another String to Ollie's Bow: Diggle talks Green Arrow: Year One] * 09 May 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7280 The Green Party: Winick Talks Green Arrow.] Links *DC Comics - The publisher of Green Arrow *Green Arrow Secret Files at DC Comics - The "Secret Files" page for Green Arrow *The Unofficial Green Arrow Compendium - A Green Arrow fan page *Green Arrow Message Board - A place to chat about Green Arrow *Green Arrow - GCD entry *Green Arrow - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero